1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers doped with an alkali metal oxide and methods and apparatus for making same.
2. Technical Background
Attenuation is a principal limiting attribute of optical fibers. Optical fiber loss, for example, plays an important role in setting the limiting distance between optical fiber amplifiers. This is particularly important in long distance and ultra-long distance networks such as, for example, undersea applications, where such amplifiers represent a significant system cost, as well as a major factor in system reliability. Consequently there is tremendous commercial interest in developing optical fibers having reduced attenuation.